1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrochromic mirrors and more particularly such an electrochromic mirror which can used as an antiglare mirror for an automobile or a decorative mirror for indoor use.
2. Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-18336, there is disclosed an electrochromic antiglare mirror comprising a chromogenic material in the form of a film obtained by sputtering or vacuum-depositing an inorganic oxide such as tungsten oxide (WO.sub.3) over a transparent electrically conductive film.
However, the production of such an electrochromic mirror becomes costly because of the film forming operation requiring a process carried out under vacuum. A demand has therefore been placed on an electrochromic mirror which can be manufactured with an inexpensive material and by a simple and easy method.